Joey and Tristan A friends A Heros
by Elegy of Sirius Black
Summary: Kurama: This is Maya-chan's latest story. It's about Joey (and Tristan) making a very daring Bakura: And undigified... Kurama: glare ...rescue.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters, nor the song in which I used the chorus (slightly changed).  
  
Maya: Although sometimes...  
Tristan and Joey: HEY, SHUSH!  
Kurama: Wow, too bad fanfiction.net doesn't have font size changes, or people would REALLY get the point. 23 point font size bold and underlined, whoa...  
Aubrey: She could steal them, although she'd probably return them immediately.  
Joey: HEY!  
Maya: GRRRRRRR!!!  
Tristan: Uh-oh. Bad move Aubrey.  
Bakura: I'd be glad to help!  
Maya: Coldly glaring at Aubrey and most likely Bakura: Anyway... ON W/ THE STORY! (Nobody dies in here, honest and nobody gets exceedingly hurt or anything either. Uh, Joey and Tristan fans... it will seam a little weird at first but just read it all the way through... you'll understand what was going on. : )  
  
Joey(and Tristan): The Tale of a Hero(s)...A Friend(s) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Joey's everything I want  
Joey's everything I need  
He has everything inside him that I wish I could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And I don't know why...I don't know why  
  
Some people make fun of Joey because, for example, he really likes pizza and things like that. But Joey is much more to me. Joey Wheeler is a friend who'll laugh with you in the good times an stick with you in the bad times. Once upon a time, a long time ago... there was a friend... Let me tell you the story...  
It was nearing dusk, the sun was still rather visible in the sky. There was a path. Three boys were walking down that path. The first was tall and was smiling as he strolled along, his dark brown hair at a point. The second was slightly smaller than the first, with long silverish whiteish hair and his hands in his pockets walking between the other two boys. The third...the third had golden hair and a green jacket over with a t- shirt. He and the first boy were listening, rather interested (Maya: In what he was saying!)I might add, to the boy in the middle. "... I still think you guys are obsessed!" said the white haired boy. "Us, obsessed, perish the thought." said the first boy chuckling. They walked a while...until... "AHHHHHHHH!" yelled the white haired boy as he fell into a cleverly covered hole. "RYOU!" yelled the other two boys as they ran over to and leaned by the hole. "Are you ok?" yelled the first boy. "I'm fine Tristan." "Hold on, we'll get you out of... Wham! There was a lid and it fell and locked itself. "...there." "This is getting weird." said the green jacket boy. "No kidding." said Tristan sarcastically. "I'd really appreciate it if you guys got me out of here." "Oh, right." said Tristan. "Hmm, hmm, hmm." chuckled an unknown voice from the shadows. "Who's there?" asked the green jacket boy. The unknown voice chuckled again and said "You must be Joey Wheeler." "Who wants to know?" The person stepped out of the shadows; it was no one they have ever seen before. She was tall and had her dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She wore a blue t-shirt bearing silver wings, blue jeans, and a belt (Dark grey) with various items on it. "Can you help us get our friend out?" asked Tristan. "No." said the lady. "What do you mean "No", yelled Joey "why not?!" "Because," said the lady "I was sent to capture him and bring him to my boss." "Over my dead body!" yelled Joey. "That can be arranged." said the lady nonchalantly. "Cool it, Joey." whispered Tristan. "Why don't you kids go off and play... this does not concern you." "Not without Ryou." said both of them. "If that's how you want to play the game...it's fine with ME." she said as she pulled something off her belt and threw it at them. BOOM! ï It exploded and knocked them over. Tristan was unconscious. Joey hurt his knee and had a large deep cut on his left arm. Whatever flew at him cut through his coat and shirt.  
The lady walked over to him, pulling something else out of her belt. She walked behind Joey and tied his hands and legs together and gagged him, with difficulty I might add, because he was very squirmy. She also stole his shoes. (Maya: Don't ask me why, she apparently MUST know fashion.) Then she dragged him into the woods and shoved him into a very large semi looking thing and took more ropes and tied his hands, waist, and legs to the wall of the truck which had little circle hook things on it. She left. You can imagine how uncomfortable it was for him as he was standing there, gagged, with his arms tied up over his head as far as they would reach, and the ropes binding him so tight they were cutting into his skin.  
  
A few minuets she came back having done the same thing to the unconscious Tristan and tied him to the truck also. Then she slid a large door shut. There was a loud THUMP a while later and then the truck started to vibrate. They started to move.  
Joey tried to squirm free but failed miserably and only succeeded in making a little cut on his wrist which bled slightly and the blood descended slowly down his arm. "Hmm, hmm, hmm." chuckled another voice, a deep and strange voice that he never heard before, which sounded rather amused. 'Weird' thought Joey. After a few more minuets of trying to squirm free again he fell asleep from exhaustion.  
The next thing he knew he was in a large place with Tristan that looked like a jail... the front had a jail-like look to it but the back and sides looked like dungeon walls or cave walls or something like that. There was someone in the other, cell let's call it, across the room but it was too dark to tell who it was but it sounded like they were stuck in the corner. Hidden in the shadows, every once in a while there was a 'CLANK' sound as if someone was either halfheartedly trying to break free or just merely board. Someone else, again he didn't know who, walked into the other cell and into the shadows where the other person was. Joey sat very still so he could hear what was going on. "I hear that you've given some of my people a hard time," said the man who came down the stairs," maybe you'll listen better if I talk to you personally."  
"I doubt that." said the same voice he heard in the truck earlier.  
"You've got something that I want... something very valuable." said the man.  
"No kidding." said the voice sarcastically.  
"If you don't hand it over I will be forced to take it from you." said the man, clearly not in the mood for sarcasm or delay.  
"I'd like to see you try." said the voice coldly.  
"You know I can and I will Bakura!" said the man.  
"Make...my...day." said the man named Bakura. There was a moment of silence and then the other man walked out and disappeared. The man in the cell was quiet and said nothing more.  
About an hour or two later Tristan finally came to and Joey, quietly so the other man couldn't hear, told him what had happened.  
"Where's Ryou?" asked Tristan.  
"I don't know." said Joey in a worried voice.  
"Oh, I hope he's all right." said Tristan  
"Your friend's fine." said the voice in the shadows of the other cell.  
"How do you know?" asked Joey.  
"Oh we're very attached... I hang around him a lot."  
"You're his...boyfriend?" asked Joey puzzled.  
"No, you twit, never mind... you probably wouldn't understand anyway... with your brain being as tiny as it is." the voice said. (Maya: I still say that that was totally uncalled for!) (Tristan: I didn't know we could talk during the story.) (Maya: You can't, now SHUSH!)  
"Hey! Knock that off!" said Joey.  
"Or what?" said the voice menacingly.  
"Joey, just cool it." said Tristan as Joey opened his mouth to retaliate.  
"Grrr," said Joey," we've got to find Ryou and get out of here."  
"How?" asked Tristan rubbing a large bump on the back of his head.  
"Shhh." said Joey.  
Two guards came down the stairs (Aubrey: It's probably good that Ryou wasn't there at the time.) (Maya: SHUSH!!!) and went in and pulled something out of the other cell. It looked like a cage but every inch of it was covered in electric blue light. Bright waves streamed across it every few seconds and made cackling sounds. Neither of them could see the person inside but they could make out a very vague outline of someone sitting on the floor of the cage thing. The guards pulled it down the hall.  
"That's not good." said Tristan.  
"Yeah..."suddenly a light flickered on in Joey's mind "... hey, if he knows Ryou then wherever they're taking him..."  
"Hey, you may be right." said Tristan.  
Joey was very frustrated, he really wanted to get out of here and get his friend. With the frustration filling up inside him he went over to the barred part of the cell and started shaking it very violently. Clank, klank, clank, klank, clank, klank, click.  
"Um...that was weird." said Tristan as the door swung open and hit the wall.  
"Come on, let's go!" said Joey as he ran out.  
"What are we doing, going to do, whatever!" said Tristan following Joey down the hallway.  
"I don't know yet, but right now it doesn't matter, hurry up." He said.  
They followed the hallway. As they ran they scraped and scratched their feet on tiny stones that scattered the floor. (Tristan: Remember, the lady stole our shoes.) (Aubrey: Hee, hee, hee.) (Bakara: Hahahaha!!!) (Maya: SHUT... UP... AUBREY!) Finally, they came to the end of the hallway, there was a door, and it was open, but not much, only a little, but enough to see what was going on inside. It looked like the guards just got there, they were setting the cage on the floor in the middle of the room. They left through a door on the opposite side of the room.  
"Let's go." whispered Joey and they quietly went into the half dark room. They walked towards the glowing box. Joey reached out and touched it with the tip of his index finger.  
"Yowww!" he yelped and jumped back as the box shocked him. The person inside the cage stood up and walked towards them a little bit.  
"QUICK, IN HERE, IT LEADS TO HERE!" yelled...a guard.  
"Oh crad," said Joey as he looked down at his feet which were now very bloody and leaving marks all over the place.(Maya: Joey's poor feet!) (Tristan: Hey, what about me.) (Maya: Oh, sorry Tristan.) (Tristan: It's okay.) (Aubury: Hee, hee, hee.) (Bakura: Ha!!! ;P)(Maya: SLAP) (Aubury:*Glare* *Cold glare*) (Maya: Don't glare at me like that, you were asking for it! Now shush... the story.) Tristan looked down also.  
"Ooplah." He said simply. They looked around. There was nothing there except for them and the box.  
"Too bad we don't have anything for drag." said Tristan. Joey glared at him in his this-isn't-time-for-your-cheezy-jokes-this-is- very-very-bad look. WHAM! The door slammed open and the two guards appeared. 'Groan' thought both Tristan and Joey.  
The room suddenly glowed bright blue. It was so bright that they had to shut their eyes. The room slowly dimmed. The guards were gone.  
"That was..."  
"We know already!" groaned both Joey and the man named Bakura.  
"...Weird."  
"What are you doing here?" Bakura asked coldly.  
"Following you. We figured that if you knew Ryou-"said Tristan.  
"I don't just know Ryou... technically speaking, I am Ryou."  
"You can't be Ryou," said Joey, "your voice is weird-"  
"Come a little closer and say that!" said Bakura.  
"No, not what I meant, I meant different, and plus, your name's Bakura."  
"True, I am also Bakura."  
"What, wait, you can't be both of them." said Tristen.  
"Says who." said Bakura coldly.  
"What, er, wait, this is so confusing!"ïï   
Blue light spread out from the box in a circular motion and then went back in. Then there was a tiny hole in the center. It started to spread open, revealing the cage and the person inside.  
"Woah," yelped Tristan," that is Ryou, only... different."  
"Yeah, his eyes are really narrow, and his mouth and hair are, uh, different, and... and the ring is out. Ryou hardly ever takes his ring out. ARE YOU SOME SORT OF EVIL DEMON POSESSING HIM!"  
"Hmm, hmm, hmm, your partly right...I am not a demon."  
"Well," said Tristan," if you've got Ryou there somewhere then let's go."  
"I don't take orders from anyone," he said coldly," besides, I can't get out, there's some type of lock on it, I think it's called...voice activation. It doesn't work down in the dungeon place though. Why would I be wasting my time in here when there are numerous other things I could be doing!"  
"We can fix that." said Joey. He grabbed the arm of Tristan's coat and dragged him back out of the room.  
"What do you mean "We can fix that? How?" asked Tristan skeptically.  
"With this," he said pulling a small recorder out of his pants pocket. "We'll hide, record, and get back, but we have to be quick, we're still leaving tracks."  
"Hey, there's a clothes basket thingy." Tristan pointed out.  
"Good idea Tristan!" They got into it and hid.  
"Socks." said Tristan and they put on new ones and tossed their other torn and bloody ones aside. The cart started moving. A very short while later they stopped and, very unexpectedly because it wasn't long since they first hid, heard the man's voice.  
"I'll be in the Empty Room, but don't bother me unless it's really important." he said.  
"Got it!" whispered Joey.  
They started moving again and stopped a little while later. The person pushing the cart went into a nearby room. They jumped out and ran back to the room that was half dark.  
"We've got to hurry; I think he's heading for Bakura's room!" said Tristan urgently.  
They peaked into the room. It was empty except for the cage and Bakura. They ran in. They went over to the cage and played the tape. A white strip of light went up the cage horizontally, like a... like a something, lifting off of it. Bakura pushed the door open and followed them out of the room again.  
"I know where to go... follow me." Bakura said.  
They followed. Forward, left, right, right, left, forward, right. Suddenly three guards appeared around the corner just as they turned it. The boys started to run but the guards grabbed Joey who fell back to let his friends through first.  
"GO!" yelled Joey as the other two stopped. "JUST GO, NOW!"  
Tristan took a last worried look at him and then ran after Bakura.  
Struggling against the guards, he did prolong them from where they were heading but he couldn't break free.  
"I don't know how you escaped last time but you can be sure that it won't happen again." said one of the guards.  
"The boss isn't going to be too happy that Bakura escaped." said another.  
"I didn't actually think they'd leave him here, though." said the first guard.  
The other two guards glared at the first guard.  
"Will you quit squirming!" the second guard yelled at Joey whom was still trying to break free.  
He got an idea. He stepped a little to his left and tripped one of the guards. The guard automatically let go of him and so did the other two, to help their friend, but realized that that was a bad move too late. Faster, faster, faster he ran. Left, left, right, left, right. There were the doors leading out. Windows on them showed the trees outside and that it was still dark. Inches away from it, closer, closer, closer. His hands reached the cool oak doors and he pushed them open. He ran into the woods faster, faster, faster.  
"Ack!" he half shouted as a hand reached out from one of the trees and grabbed his coat(jacket) and yanked him backwards. He twisted around to look at his captor.  
"Tristan!" he happily shouted.  
It was Tristan and Bakura. Well, actually, no, it wasn't... it was Tristan and Ryou, not Bakura, he knew that face, it was the face of his friend, with a half worried and half relieved look upon it. The ring was back under his shirt.  
"I think we're safe now...I don't think they saw where we went." said Tristan. "Let's get back."  
"I second the motion." said Ryou.  
"And I third it." laughed Joey.  
It was sunrise. Light was coming from the east and streamed through the trees, well, the little light that was there anyways. Through the woods and back up the path (Tristan: Avoiding the large hole.) they got back to camp where them and their other friends were camping at earlier.  
"You guys were gone for quite a while... what happened?" asked Yugi curiously as they walked towards the seats around the campfire.  
"Oh, we got a little tied up in the woods." said Tristan "I'm assuming." he added in a whisper afterwards.  
"Oh, okay, well, we made breakfast, want some?" asked Yugi holding up a pan of scrambled eggs.  
"FOOD!" yelled both Tristan and Joey.  
"Hmm, hmm, I guess I'm going to have to make more!" laughed Yugi.  
Their adventure that night was never brought up again to or by anyone. Joey suffered from a strained muscle from running on his injured knee and the cut on his arm, wrist, and the ones on his feet healed eventually.(Joey: Although we never did get our shoes back though.) (Tristan: Yeah, you're right.) Tristan had a large lump on his head for days (Tristan: Try weeks.) and his feet, too, healed over time. Ryou had a few scratches and bruises from his fall down the hole but other than that was fine. None of them suffered any permanent injury though.  
I can't exactly say that they lived happily ever after though. They had their share of good times and bad times like everyone.  
So...Joey (Tristan: I helped a little too.) helped save Ryou (Aubrey: And Bakura) and themselves from the castle. He (Joey: And Tristan) didn't do it to be a hero...he (Maya: they) did it as a friend. (Joey and Tristan: ...as friends) Once or twice they met some of those people again... but that's another story.  
  
Maya: Ahhh, that was a good story. It would have been better if some people *cough Aubrey cough* hadn't interrupted so often.  
Aubrey:*Glare*  
Tristan: I thought it was good also!  
Joey: Me too, it was cool that I was able to be with all of my good friends!  
Ryou: Excellent! Thanks for rescuing me!  
Bakura: Maya can't spell. I spent nearly an hour editing spelling errors in this idiotic, sappy, sickeningly sweet story.  
Kurama: No, I spent nearly and hour editing spelling and grammar errors in this otherwise excellent, sweet, and funny story.  
Malik: As a big-time book critic, I say this merits a 9 out of ten on the star scale ^_^. Great job Maya! (I hope you liked the story! I can't wait to see the reviews you send in... if you want to that is. Oh I'm the character named Maya incase anyone's wondering... and Aubrey's from the book called In The Forest Of The Night.) Bakura: And me and Aubrey will soon rule the world!!!!!!!! Hahahahaha!!!! 


End file.
